Their exists many designs of buckles or fasteners in the prior art. Same of the design of the buckles involve the use of a male member adapted to engage a female member. Examples of this type can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,979,801, 4,150,464 and 4,672,725. Other types of buckles are constructed of identical members intended to interlock respective male and female members on respective pieces. Examples of this type can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,569,106, 4,621,393 and 4,779,315. The latter type of buckles has the advantage of simplying manufacturing thereof since each member is identical thus avoiding the use of two different molds. In addition, because the buckles are identical, their use on garments, cases and the like is also simplified since there can be little room for error in attaching them thereto, in mistakenly affixing a male/male as female/female portions.
While such type buckles have been found in many applications, it is desirable to improve further on the simplicity of their construction and the effectiveness in their fastening.